nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Syto
Syto & Jinta: Pirate Troubles: 11/9/15 'Participants:' Jinta Yuki and Syto Namikaze 'Title: Pirate Troubles: 11/9/15' DivineZiel: -The day wasn't exactly perfect but it wasn't boring, at least in Syto's eyes. The sun was blocked by clouds overhead and fog was rolling through the village as usual. Walking along the streets, Syto Namikaze was only roaming and thinking to himself while flipping a kunai in the air with his right hand. Wearing his usual attire that consisted of the color black. On his upper body, he had a one sleeved shirt with his right arm being half covered by it while a small vest fit over it. On his lower body, he wore pants that looked super tight on him though, they were comfortable and he could move around easily in them as there were shinobi shoes covering his feet. With red stitching around his hands, arms, face and throat, he began to whistle as it could be seen that he had his nails painted red, much like the color of the stitching. His clamy pale looking skin didn't stick out too much though, he had blonde hair that covered his face at times and hung down to about the back of his neck and in the front, it was swooped to the left, allowing him to see. His deep blue hues glanced everywhere as he stopped the whistling while seeing a cloaked figure walk past him. Still flipping his kunai, he thought to himself- "I'm in the mood for a mission." -A curious look drawn on his lips in a small o type shape as he watched where he was going but a slight twitch came along his right eye while he then stopped flipping the weapon and held it in his right hand tightly, pushing himself forward into a dash, making his way to the mission board. Right when he said that he was in the mood for a mission, it was set in his mind to do one. After a bit of time, he came across a Chunin that stopped him quickly and asked- "Are you looking for a mission?" -Syto stopped in his tracks- "Yeah! You got one!? If so, gimmie gimmie!" -Making a grabby hand with his left hand, he'd smile creepingly to the Chunin as he looked like he was bugged out but was given the mission paper he had and began to read over it. Within the time it took for him to read, the Chunin just watched him.- "So, you gonna ta-" -Syto dashed towards the docks to help the fishing boats do what they needed to. In the background behind Syto, the Chunin yelled out.- "I'LL BE HERE WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" -The Chunin shook his head as Syto was gone from sight and was on his way to the docks. After a bit more time passed, Syto was there and looked towards everyone.- StevieSkies: ❄ Jinta sure was having a pretty good week so far. The boy had just recently made a very interesting find. After playing around with some chakra paper his father had bought him, he discovered his affinity for water nature. With a little bit of work he could learn Water Style ninjutsu! This was all too exciting for the Yuki. He just had to share the news with a friend. The problem was, he didn't really have any. He had not been able to see Genis in awhile, and was nervous of if his hand had even fully healed. So Jinta turned to his new found friend, Gyu-San. The boy was positive he could find the man at the docks. Jinta was wearing his normal attire, of a tight teal sweatshirt and blue pants that ended right where his open toed shinobi boots began. His black hair was extra sleeked back today. It was a fairly long walk from his house to the docks, but the boy didn't really mind. He liked to just enjoy the smaller things in life. Like the interesting sound that his ninja tools made when he would step. He could tell there was a senbon out of place causing such a clashing sound. The boy didn't bother to fix it, as he might end up using them once he started a mission after the visit. Now at the docks, the fog seemed to be a bit lighter than it was in the Hidden Death Village. He glanced around, seeing all the fishermen on their boats. No sign of Gyu though. However, the boy's golden eyes caught a different sight. It was a pale blonde boy around his height, maybe taller. He seemed, interesting to Jinta, and he couldn't help but stare in curiosity. ❄ DivineZiel: -Standing around while he was waiting for the boat he was going on to be about to set off. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone wearing a teal shirt as he turned and his blue eyes caught the boy. Opening his mouth in a kind of big smile, he'd run up to him as he started poking him with the index finger of his left hand.- "Hi! What's your name? Are you from the village? Do you have parents? Do you know anything cool? -The rapid speaking of the hyper male, his voice was high pitched but still lower than a female's but it was still high for his age, that was due to him being castrated. The fishermen would begin to yell out as they were taking off and if Syto wasn't on the boat, he'd be left behind. Looking between the two, the boat and the boy, he'd grab him by the neck of his shirt as he threw him over his shoulder. The boat was already taking off since the men were impatient while Syto would smile widely, running to the end of the docks towards the boat. With them already sailing off, Syto would jump from the docks and onto the edge of the boat as he almost lost his balance which can be told how he tipped back a bit but he threw the boy onto the ship and fell backwards. Due to some quick reflexes, he grabbed the edge of the boat as he pulled himself up and hopped up, crouching as if he was on a perch. Giggling slightly, he looked to the boy.- "Sorry about that, but now you're on a mission with me." -From the lighting not being too well from the sun and how he was as well as the angle he was probably being looked at, it could be seen as an evil smile but then Syto giggled again as he dropped down from the side of the boat and onto the wooden surface where the boy was.- StevieSkies: ❄ Of course, Jinta was caught in the act of staring. His face started to flush a bright red as the boy ran up to him and began asking him multiple questions. He was falling into old habits with shyness. "Um..I'm Jinta. And I am in fact a genin of Yonshiga-" he was starting to say slowly to the boy that rushed up on him, before he was grabbed by the collar, causing a small squeal to exit his mouth. What was going on? All of a sudden this guy he just met was kidnapping him? Jinta was at a loss for words. It looked like he was taking him on a boat ride? This was a lot to take in all at once. Oddly enough, he felt a bit of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Like a flash, he was being thrown onto the boat. He'd catch himself on his hands, and spring up to his feet. His face toning down a bit, almost back to his normal light crème color. The boy seemed to have almost fallen off the boat, but was now with him, informing Jinta that they were on mission together. That is when Jinta noticed the armband of his blonde captor. "Ah..who might you be then? I am Jinta if you did not hear me before. Also, what exactly is this mission we are on?" The young Yuki said in a calm tone of voice. One thing Jinta was good at was remaining calm under most situations. This all seemed to be like one big fiasco of a setup, but he was sure the mission would all turn out fine. The boy certainly looked powerful..strange, but definitely strong. ❄ DivineZiel: -Looking to the boy that he noted as the name of Jinta from hearing him, he'd smile as he tilted his head to the side.- "My name is Syto." -Smiling the same way, he'd then hear his question about the mission as he patted along his person, all over until he felt a buldge in his vest pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it to him but it was a paper bomb. Looking down to it, he'd giggle.- "Oops. Hold on!" -He'd put the corner of the paper bomb in his mouth as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out the folded piece of paper and handed it to him, it contained the mission was to help the fishermen out due to some being ill or away from the job. As Jinta was probably reading it, the main fisherman in charge of everything called out.- "BLONDIE! COME HELP US!" -Hopping up and down on the balls of his feet, he'd put the paper bomb back into the vest pocket as he yelled out.- "AYE AYE CAP'N!" -After shouting such, he'd rush over to them quickly as he helped them throw the nets out to the water to catch what they were going to. From the east side of the ship, the fog was heavier along the water and up while a boat appeared. Syto didn't see it and neither did any of the other fishermen. Within moments, the boat slammed into the boat they were on and two pirates jumped over from their own boat. Turning around as he heard a loud thud from someone jumping onto the wooden surface, Syto would keep the same smile as he was excited, basically wiggling all over.- "OOOOOOOOO PIRATES! ARRRRRG!" -Giggling heavily as it made sense they were pirates because of boats and attacking on the sea. He'd squeak slightly in the excitement as he watched one of them making their way towards him and the other walking over to the cargo. There were a few on the boat they came in on as they yelled out to the two.- "GET THE CARGO!" -Syto watched the one coming towards him as he smiled and waved with his left hand behind his back, already holding a paper bomb.- StevieSkies: ❄ His mind was wandering as he heard the boy's name. Syto. What a nice name. Jinta watched as he was whisked away to go help with the cargo. Unsure of what to do, Jinta just stood there, hands cupped together in front of him. What could he do? Looking down at his hands, he decided to read the mission details that were just handed to him before Syto left to help. He was only halfway through their objective on this C-Rank mission when he heard a strange sound. His eyes glanced up to be met with a sudden shock. A ship had just bumped into the boat he was on, and now two pirates were on board?! This was surely an odd occurrence to happen. He didn't even realize that there were seriously pirates in the Land of Tea. Jinta quickly analyzed what was going on, slow playing it in his mind. The pirates seemed to be here for the cargo? He took a step back and dipped his body into a tilted stance, tucking the mission info into the right pouch he had just unzipped. Seeing as one was heading for Syto, he went to join him, but was intercepted by the other one, who would swing a wooden paddle down infront of Jinta to block his path. The man had a light purple beard and a botched haircut. He was garbed in a gray and white stripped top and baggy blue bottoms. He looked to be wearing Getas, but it was hard to tell due to how long his pants were. Taking a moment, Jinta unzipped his other pouch and prepared to face his opponent, not before calling out to Syto. "Hello, can you handle one on one combat Syto-Kun?" ❄ DivineZiel: -Watching the tall yet funny looking man, at least to Syto walk up to him, he'd giggle as the long, black bearded man had on a faded pink shirt that had rips in it and white pants with black stripes on them, while also being barefoot. He held a cutlass while Syto only heard Jinta speak as he said.- "It's nooooo problem. Just take him down." -Closing his eyes as they curved upwards with a smile coming onto his lips, he then heard the pirate in front of him say.- "Move out of the way kid, or I'll kill ya." -Opening his eyes and tilting his head to the left as his lips became a small o shape again, he said.- "Kill me?" -With those words, Syto only giggled as his eyes suddenly went blood shot after opening widely.- "Lets play a game, shall we? Whoever dies first, loses." -The pirate didn't like how the kid was trying to make a joke out of it all while he went to lift up the cutlass in his right hand. Quickly reacting, Syto swung his left out from behind his back and placed the bomb tag on the blade itself as the pirate noticed it and suddenly dropped it. The bomb didn't go off though, it forced him to drop it. Fake bomb tags worked so many wonders. A creepy smile coming along Syto's lips as he watched the blade drop, as it did, Syto took the initiative and dropped down while forcing a thrusting kick up into the man's crotch. Due to sheer speed, Syto got the kick off while he stayed on the ground, his hands pushing into the wood as he lowered his leg and seemed to be in a crab walking position. The pirate placed both hands over his groin as he coughed a few but then began to yell as he went for a punch directly down into Syto's stomach. Not reacting fast enough, Syto was punched in the stomach heavily as he felt all his breath leave his lungs and coughed. Though, after hitting the floor, he began to squirm and laugh but the pain remained and he tried to cover it up with the laughter, which was working a good amount. Tucking his legs up to his chest, he rolled backwards and ended up in a standing position as he placed his hand over his stomach.- "Ouchie.." -Giggling afterwards, Syto ran towards the pirate while he jumped above the man and kicked him in the face. Having the kick land, it wasn't to any actual work as his leg was grabbed by the man. Being pulled in front of hi with his ankle in the man's hand, he looked at him, hanging upside down as he was then punched in the pelvis.- "THIS IS PAYBACK!" -The man shouted out as the punch man contact. It hurt Syto by the impact though, not as much as the man that grabbed him. Looking up to the man, he'd giggle again as he felt the pain surge through his groin while he then reached into the vest and pulled out a kunai as he shoved it into the man's thigh, forcing him to let go of his ankle as he placed his hands onto the wooden surface and flipped back, creating some distance between them, watching the man.- StevieSkies: ❄ Syto said he was good, so Jinta had to focus on the task at hand. Defeating this pirate guy. The man would thrust his paddle like oar at him, which would cause Jinta to jump back in order to avoid it. Once again he would swing down at Jinta, causing the boy to barrel roll out of the way, not without sending a few senbon needs towards the man's leg. They would impale into the side of his left calf surely causing him slight pain and discomfort. Seeing the oar still coming at him, Jinta would jump up and do a mid air straddle to avoid it. On his comedown, he'd try to snap it with a falling axe kick, only for the pirate to pull it away at the last minute. Feeling another downwards strike coming, Jinta was prepared to leap backwards, but soon was caught off-guard by a flashy leg sweep with the oar. He had been hit in the foot by the paddle part, and knocked flat down onto his bottom. His attack looked at him with an aggressive smile, seeing how vulnerable the genin was in this position. He hoped Syto was having a bit better luck than he was in this fight.. ❄ DivineZiel: -Looking over for a single second as he saw Jinta on the ground, Syto would run towards the man in front of him as he pulled out two paper bombs. Holding one in each hands. Keeping himself at a running pace as he got closer to the man, he'd jump up as he kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Upon coming back down, Syto would toss the paper bombs at him. As the man ended up against the low wall of the boat, he'd see the paper bombs flying to him as he turned and tried to scamper overboard while the bombs lost height in the air and dropped enough, landing on his buttocks as once they did, they would blow up, causing him to fly off into the air and into the water, missing a chunk of his lower back and such. Turning towards the other man, Syto grinned like a cheshire cat and then pulled out three paper bombs, running towards him as he jumped up, spinning slightly as he nailed the second man in the face with a kick to the face, forcing him back from Jinta. As he watched the second one stumble back, he'd ask.- "WHERE'D JIMBO GO!?" -Syto kept the grin as he said.- "Same place you're gonna be." -Giggling loudly, he'd run towards him as he threw the paper bombs at him, having all three of them attach to his chest, Syto would keep running but stopped right before him as he blew towards him and said.- "Boo!" -The man scurried off the boat and went into the water but right before he got to it, the paper bombs went off as Syto mouthed the word 'boom' as he then said while walking back to Jinta and the boat rocking.- "Get jinxed!" -With the boat stopping the rocking it was doing, he reached Jinta as the pirates on the other boat rummaged around, trying to hurry out. Placing a hand out to Jinta, he gave a soft smile as his blood shot eyes calmed down and the creepy grin turned to a bright smile.- "You okay?" -Staying as that way, he wanted to help Jinta up.- StevieSkies: ❄ Feeling ready to strike his foe from below, Jinta realized he did not need to do so. Syto had come to his rescue. He watched as the boy he had just met protected him by kicking the pirate in the face and blowing him into the water with well timed paper bomb attacks. It was impressive. Syto sure seemed to like explosives, since he used a total of three just to defeat one man. Jinta never really got into using them, strictly preferring his senbon needles. Jinta eyes glowed as he watched his impressive new buddy basically scared off a whole crew of pirates solo. He could hear the few sailors on the shit cheer for him. The Yuki couldn't help the small blush that flew onto his cheeks as he allowed Syto to help him up. "Thank you Syto, I'm alright. I appreciate you for saving me. " Jinta said, bowing respectfully to his fellow genin. "Your battle skills are so, impressive!" He told him with a warm smile as the ship began to dock again. ❄ DivineZiel: -Giggling to Jinta's words after helping him up, Syto only blushed slightly to his second comment as his voice squeaked a bit when he spoke.- "Tha-thank you." -With the boat docking after a bit of time, Syto only looked around as he grabbed Jinta's hand and said to the fishermen.- "I'M SURE YOU GUYS GOT IT! HAVE A GOOD DAY!" -Pulling Jinta with, he basically dragged him with him back towards the Chunin that gave Syto the mission. Smiling as Syto knew he made a new friend, he'd squeeze his hand while after some time ran off, he'd look back to Jinta as they reached the Chunin and merely let him take care of the rest from there as he rocked back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. Thinking off a bit, he was thinking slightly about Jinta's personal life with multiple guesses as a slight blush ran along his cheeks.- StevieSkies: ❄ Just as fast as he was pulled on the mission, he was whisked away by Syto. This time, the boy was holding his hand and pulling him through the village to a random chunin, who he assumed gave the blondie the mission in the first place. The Chunin would leave and now the two boys were alone. He could see a blush on Syto's face, which caused Jinta to blush a bit too. This was certainly a strange feeling..he had this urge to do something, but didn't want to do it. He just couldn't. So instead, Jinta pulled Syto in for a hug. "Thank you again for saving me and brining me along on this mission. It was a good experience. Hopefully we can meet again?" ❄ DivineZiel: -With him being pulled in for the hug, the blush on his cheeks would deepen as he hugged Jinta back. Hearing what he said to him, the blush stayed while Syto pulled away from the hug, his cheeks flushed.- "You're welcome for both of those and I'm glad it was." -Thinking a bit on the last part, he put his hands behind his back as his right foot went up on the ball of his foot and wiggled back and forth slowly.- "I wouldn't mind that." -Though, his blushing would deepen more while Gentama yelled for Syto after seeing him down the road.- "Syto! Come on back!" -Turning around, Syto waved as he said.- "I'll be right there!" -Turning back to Jinta, he'd nod softly in agreement that they'd meet again as he ran off back home with Gentama.- 'End Results:' Mission was successfully completed by Jinta and Syto, the two became friends.